Première fois
by EmmaWild
Summary: Imaginez que Voldemort est encore Tom Jedusor... Imaginez que les crimes de la chambre des secrets arrivent... Imaginez que ce soir  Tom Jedusor basculera à jamais du mauvais côté... Imaginez que c'est LA nuit.


**Bonjour Bonjour ! Bon, alors après avoir lu des dizaines de milliards de fabuleuse fanfiction, je me lance ! Cette première OS est sur Voldemort, un personnage que je déteste mais pourtant, l'inspiration m'est venue sur lui *o* [Mystère, mystère...] Bref ! En espérant que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop en la lisant ! (:**

* * *

><p>• First Time •<p>

Je tourne à gauche, je tourne à droite. Ce soir les couloirs de Poudlard sont noirs, la lune est cachée derrière les épais nuages. Tant mieux, la noirceur est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. Je finis de déambuler dans les corridors où mes pas pressés résonnent. Les toilettes de filles, enfin. J'arrive devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, qui n'en est plus un pour moi et prononce quelques syllabes en fourchelangue. Les lavabos se déplacent et me laissent libre accès au tunnel. Je vais pouvoir enfin le revoir. Ce soir il fera sa première victime. Une sang de bourbe qui sera parfaite pour mon premier horcruxe, pour mon combat pour l'accession du trône, jusqu'au jour où ces impuretés n'existeront enfin plus.

L'impatience me prend. Le moment, mon moment tant attendu arrive. Après tant de recherche, j'en sais enfin assez sur les horcruxes. Merci à ce minable Slughorn. Grâce à lui, je sais que bon nombreux d'horcruxes auront l'honneur de naître de ma baguette. Je deviendrais le maître incontesté de la mort. Mes doigts en tremblent. L'excitation. Mon splendide basilic se glisse à mes côté

_« Le moment arrive, j'espère que tu es prêt. La purge arrive. »_

Alors nous sortons côte à côté, quand j'entends une voix qui sort des toilettes des filles. Une voix qui pleure. Merde ! Encore cette pleurnicheuse de Mimi Geignarde ! Elle va faire échouer tous mes plans. Une solution vite, une solution ! Je ne peux pas reporter ce moment, je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus !

_« Attends moi sagement ici, j'ai un compte à régler. »_

Je sors doucement du couloir, je m'approche d'elle à pas feutrés. La solution m'apparait : ma première victime, celle qui m'aidera à mon ascension sera elle. La pauvre, quelle ironie du sort ! Mais mon moment ne peut pas arriver aussi vite, moi qui avais prévu de faire tout dans la tranquillité. Cette peste chouineuse ! Il a fallut qu'elle contrecarre mes plans !

Il faut que je me calme, autrement je n'arriverais pas à apprécier pleinement mon moment.

Alors je m'approche d'elle doucement. Elle ne m'entend pas arriver, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu le bruit qu'elle fait !

« Stupéfix ! »

Son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol, je sais qu'elle me voit, elle doit ce demander ce qui lui arrive, quel mauvais tour prépare-t-on encore à la pauvre Mimi Geignarde. Je lui souris. Pas d'amusement, je souris parce qu'elle va mourir, même si ce n'était pas la mort que je préparais à ma première victime. Elle ne devait se rendre compte de rien, croiser le regard de mon fabuleux basilic et hop ! Devenir mon premier horcruxe. Son dernier souvenir aurait du être le regard meurtrier de mon serpent.

Mais bien sûr ! Je n'aurais qu'à lui envoyer un sort d'oubliette au moment même où je la libèrerais, et mon plan si bien dessiné dans ma tête aboutira enfin dans les moindres détails.

_« Tiens toi prêt mon beau. Quand elle se réveillera, foudroies là du regard comme tu sais si bien le faire. »_

Je pars me cacher dans un coin, tout en gardant un bon point de vue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ne me voit, mais je veux la voir. Un tour de baguette puis un autre. Elle a oublié les dix dernières minutes. Elle s'essuie minablement ses yeux rouges de ses pleurs puis se tourne en direction de la sortie. En direction du basilic. Elle croise son regard et comprend qu'elle vient de vivre ses dernières minutes. Elle s'écroule contre les dalles froides et un sourire inévitable s'affiche pleinement sur mes lèvres. Un sourire non dissimulé de satisfaction. Je sors mon journal. « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». Parfait. Un tour de baguette et une partie de mon âme s'envole. S'envole vers l'immortalité.

La mort ne m'aura jamais et je règnerais en maître sur le monde sorcier !

_« Rentre mon doux, je reviendrais te chercher. »_

Il glisse vers les lavabos, s'engouffre dans le passage secret et les robinets reviennent à leurs places. Ni vu ni connu. Personne ne saura jamais pour lui. Ni pour moi.

Dès à présent Tom Elvis Jedusor n'existe plus. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (et de m'avertir si il y des fautes xD) :D EmmaWild<strong>


End file.
